Juddite
by Imperial Mint
Summary: They meet in Impel Down. For Lunarshores.


**Pairing: **Nami/Robin  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Written for lunarshores and tumblr prompts. The theme for this one was Prison!AU, I hope you enjoy!

This is also un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

**.**

Nico Robin had learnt long ago that life was harsh. She'd been persecuted since she was young and had never been able to stop long enough to call one place home. Anything that could have been a home had been destroyed years ago and she wore the scars still to this day.

She'd been in the infamous Impel Down for three months now. The marines had clapped themselves on the back when they'd found her unconscious and while they'd left the boy who'd saved her (though Robin was sure he was wanted too), she hadn't been so lucky.

So Nico Robin had done what Nico Robin does best. Nico Robin had survived and fought her way to the top of Impel Down. She'd made feared criminals fall at her feet in fear and made others begged to be spared – simply due to reputation. The rumour mill had worked wonders for her.

While everyone feared her and didn't bully or antagonise Robin, they also left her alone. Prison life was lonely and Robin expected it to continue for as long as she lived.

That was, until the day a young woman was thrown in, teeth bared to the guards and voice echoing down the corridors. Robin sat on her bed, book on her lap, and watched as the red-haired woman screamed at the guards, tears streaming down her face and body jerking as they tried to restrain her.

Her captain would tear Impel Down apart, the woman screamed. They'd be sorry for what they did to her nakama, she shouted between sobs. They'd all wish they'd never been born, the woman whispered into the pillow, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"We'll be back in an hour," the guards grunted to Robin and she watched them go with cool detachment. They were cruel and Robin remembered the first time she'd been thrown into this room. The young woman would be given rest for an hour before she was put through hell. Robin's ankles still held scabs from the walk she'd made through the 'forest'.

"You're the demon child," the woman said quietly, giving a humourless laugh as she tried to move to a more comfortable position. Her arms and legs were pinned down and she soon gave up, unable to find any comfort.

"That's what the government seem to enjoy calling me, though my parents were human through and through." Robin closed her book, folding the corner of the page down and leaning forwards. Her new roommate was interesting.

"The government think our doctor is our pet," the woman said with a smile. "They're not good at seeing the truth."

The woman took a deep breath, chest still rising and falling with effort. Robin looked at her more carefully and noticed there were signs of her having been attacked.

"They caught us off guard and we didn't have enough time," the woman said quietly. Robin sat back, knowing she needed to process what had happened to her. "There were so many and Zoro was already hurt. We tried to run but…"

The woman closed her eyes.

"My nakama will save me," she said firmly, and Robin couldn't help but believe her.

**.**

Three days had passed since Robin had gained a new roommate. She walked through the canteen, people moving out of her way, and took her meal from an odd, beast-like man. He growled at her and Robin moved on swiftly, eating her food and returning to her room.

As part of the introduction to Impel Down, prisoners were given a 'detox'. In reality it meant starving prisoners into complacency and Robin wasn't about to accept that. Even without her devil fruit powers, Robin was an excellent sneak and she'd managed to hide away some food for her roommate.

"Here," she said as she entered their room, handing the food over. "You'll need your strength when you're fighting your way out of here."

The woman didn't hesitate to take the food and she wolfed it down. Water in small amounts was allowed, and the woman sipped at her cup, lying back on her bed when she was done

"You risked a lot for me," she said and Robin glanced at her

"You have precious nakama," Robin replied. That was enough for her, Saul's words echoing in her mind. No one was born alone and if this woman had been so lucky to find her nakama, Robin would offer her help.

"You risked a lot for a girl whose name you don't even know," the woman said. "I'm grateful, it's just… I don't understand."

Robin didn't answer.

"My name's Nami, by the way," the woman said. "I'm a member of the Strawhats."

Time passed much quicker when someone was telling stories of their adventures, Robin thought. Her heart ached as she thought of the history Nami and her nakama had seen, the freedom they had and the love they shared. Robin knew jealousy well and she bit it back, knowing there was nothing she could do. Robin had lost her chance when she'd been caught.

"I have a feeling Luffy would really like you," Nami said softly. Recognising the onset of sleep, Robin wished now more than ever that she had her powers. She wanted to smooth Nami's brow and tuck her in, make sure that she was safe and knew that she was loved, even this far under the sea.

"N-Nico Robin," a stuttered voice said at the door. Robin turned away from Nami with a frown, meeting the eyes of a wild-haired, long-nosed guard. "You're wanted in recreation."

Ah, Robin thought. It seemed the higher-ups had something they wanted to test on her. She straightened up and smiled at the strange guard, heading towards the offices without resistance. The quicker they tested whatever new sea stone device they had out on her, the quicker she could get back to her book.

And, of course, Robin didn't miss the way the strange guard slunk into her room.

Perhaps Nami would be leaving sooner rather than later.

**.**

The new cuff on Robin's wrist ached. The siren hadn't woken her like it had others; the ache had meant she'd already been awake and one of the first to hear the sounds of Impel Down under attack. She smiled as Nami bolted upright, hope shining brightly in her eyes.

"It would appear we're under attack," Robin said quietly, a smile springing to her lips as Nami jumped out of bed, laughing wildly.

"I told you they'd come!" she said gleefully, fishing around in the small cupboard she'd been given. She took out her standard issue plimsolls and Robin watched in confusion as she pulled the sole out and held something up with a triumphant grin.

"Luffy saved you in Alabasta," Nami said quickly, the sounds of attack growing closer and closer. "We've been looking for you since; Luffy wanted to know what happened after he found out the marines found you."

Robin's heart skipped at beat as she looked at the object in Nami's hand.

"Usopp told me what room they had your key in and it was just a matter of sneaking in. The government gave me an accurate epithet for once." Nami took Robin's hand gently and Robin couldn't help the hitch of breath she gave at Nami's touch. Her hand was so warm and gentle.

Everything in Robin's mind was screaming for her to run, even if it meant that they'd betray her. Nami took the cuff off gently and Robin found no hint of betrayal in her eyes, only hope and love that Robin desperately craved.

"What do you say we break out of here?" Nami said with a smile, pulling a large, metal pole out from under her bed.

Robin crossed her arms over her chest, the feeling of her power running through her veins, completing her.

Just this once, Nico Robin would trust another entirely. She had a feeling Nami wouldn't let her down.

**.**

Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
